Violet Fawns
by CzappaStar
Summary: "Violet Evans first saw the skinny black haired boy hiding behind some bushes spying on her sisters and herself playing on the swings. Violet felt a powerful wave of... something wash over her. Like the feeling when you put together a puzzle piece after searching for it's match or finding a place where the thing in your hand fits perfectly..." ON HIATUS


**DISCLAIMER: I sadly don't own Harry Potter. If I did Snape, Fred, Lupin, and Sirius wouldn't have died!**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

To say that Violet Evans was a normal girl would be an understatement of sorts. While sharing many similarities to her twin sister, fraternal not identical, Violet was her own person and quite enjoyed many of the things 'normal' people looked over. Unlike other girls like her oldest sister, Violet wasn't afraid to play in the dirt or get her knees scrapped up while climbing a particularly interesting tree. No, just like her twin, Lily, Violet held a distinctive curiosity for the world. So when, at the empty playground just beyond the street from their house, Violet first saw the skinny black haired boy hiding behind some bushes spying on her sisters and herself playing on the swings; Violet felt a powerful wave of... something wash over her. Like the feeling when you put together a puzzle piece after searching for it's match or finding a place where the thing in your hand fits perfectly, almost instantly Violet felt as if fate snapped into place. But as only a nine year old girl who was in no way accurate or aware of her feelings, Violet just warmly gave a smile to the embarrassed-looking boy that could melt the hearts of even the most cold-minded fellows.

And like piecing a puzzle piece together, that was the day Violet and Lily Evans befriended Severus Snape.

Still swinging, Violet moved to watch Lily higher and higher than the other two. Laughing giddily, Violet joined her sister in height.

"Lily, don't do it!" Shrieked the eldest Evans sister, Petunia.

But Lily had already let go of the swing, almost flying like a circus trapeze artist far from the swings. Violet followed just seconds afterwards. Both girls erupted into giggles at the sight of the other's wind-blown hair. Petunia, however, did not see the fun as she stopped her swing by digging the heels of her sandals on the ground.

"Mummy told you not to!" Petunia yelped. "Mummy said you weren't allowed, Lily! You too Violet!"

Lily was still giggling as she answered. "But we're fine." she assured.

Violet nodded, smiling. "Tuney, look at this. Watch what I can do." Violet picked up a fallen flower from the bush that the boy lurked behind. Petunia walked over cautiously, not really sure how to react. Lily perked up and also picked up a flower, knowing what her twin was going to do. Holding out their hands, the flowers in the twins' hands opened up and closed then floated to the other's hand.

"Stop it!" shrieked Petunia, again.

"It's not hurting you," said Lily, but threw away her flower anyway. Violet kept her floating flower, the petals still blooming over and over again.

"It's not right," Petunia urged but eyed the flower in Violet's hand. "How do you do it?" She added, longing obvious in her voice. Violet stopped playing with the flower and looked up at her sister.

"It's obvious isn't it." Spoke a voice behind the trio. Petunia and Lily were both startled while Violet remained calm, as she already spotted the boy earlier. Petunia yelped and ran back to the swings while the twins, one started and the other not, remained where they were. The boy stood slightly hunched over, his black hair a little too long and clothes looking deliberately mismatched. His sallow cheeks flushed at the sudden attention.

Lily cocked her head to the side. "What's obvious?" She asked, not deterred by his appearance, but moved by curiosity.

With a glance back at Petunia, the boy lowered his voice. "I know what you are."

"What do you mean?" Violet asked.

"You're... you're witches." whispered the boy.

Lily looked offended but Violet just blinked. With a look, Violet knew the boy didn't mean any harm; he really thought that the twins were witches and thought it neat.

"That's not a very nice thing to say to somebody!" Lily sniffed and turned from the boy, marching off to Petunia. Violet stayed by the boy as his face colored even further in embarrassment.

"No!" The boy said, looking like he wanted to explain that he meant no harm.

The two elder Evan sisters looked at him in disapproval, both holding on to one of the swing poles.

"You are," The boy insisted. "You are a witch. I've been watching you and you're sister for a while. But there's nothing wrong with that. My mum's one, and I'm a wizard." Violet perked up and peered at the boy peculiarly; he was like them?

Petunia laughed cruelly, though, not believing the troubled-looking boy.

"Wizard!" She scoffed. "I know who you are. You're that Snape boy. They live down on Spinner's End by the river." She told Lily, as everybody who lived in Cokeworth knew Spinner's End was far from the nicest of places. Petunia gave the boy a sneering look. Violet knew that her sister could be mean sometimes but never has she been this disappointed in her older sibling's actions. "Why have you been spying on us?"

"Haven't been spying," The Snape boy muttered, obviously uncomfortable with Petunia's behavior. "Wouldn't spy on you, anyway," He added spitefully, "you're a Muggle."

Though the word wasn't one the girl understood, it was obvious that the boy hadn't meant it nicely. Violet didn't blame him for his tone, she would be mad too if someone spoke like that to her.

"Lily, come on, we're leaving!" Petunia announced shrilly. Lily obeyed her sister, giving the boy a glare as the two left. Violet stayed where she was, not at all bothered that she'd been forgotten. Looking at the mournful boy, Violet carefully stepped up next to him.

"I'm sorry about her." Violet said, the boy jumped and turned to her with wide eyes. Violet gave him a light smile. "Petunia can be mean, but Lily is usually alright. She just didn't know that you didn't mean anything bad about what you called us." The boy stood still, almost looking like he wasn't believing she was talking pleasantly with him.

"Oh..." He murmured.

Violet kept smiling. "What's your name?" She asked. The boy blinked and ducked his head shyly.

"Severus Snape." Violet could barely hear him but heard him all the same.

Holding out her hand that still had the flower, Violet made it fly over to him. "I'm Violet Evans. Nice to meet you, Severus." She chirped happily. Severus took the floating flower and stared at her, a growing smile on his face.

"Nice to meet you too..."

**RANDOMSPACEBREAKIGNOREIT**

Eventually, Violet got Lily to forgive Severus and soon the three children were all friends. During the two years that the three children had together, Severus had explained that the 'powers' that the sisters held was actually magic. They were witches, he had said, that the three of them belong to a whole other world of magical and enchanting proportions and the wizarding school that every witch and wizard was to attend. The wonderful Hogwarts school bewitched the young girls' minds and it wasn't before long till the two sisters longed for this new world that their friend spoke of. Violet, as the more expressive of the three, declared that she would be the most extraordinary witch that anyone has ever seen. Then, of course, she tripped over nothing and got a nice bruise from falling over much to the amusement of her friend and sister.

Her new yet best friend, Severus, was one of the few people that really ever got to see and get Violet's strange way of seeing the world. While he didn't really understand why Violet liked keeping a optimistic view of things, it certainly was a breath of fresh air from his home-life. Violet, always the attentive and kind soul, knew Severus didn't live in a very nice environment so she constantly yet subtly helped him in small acts when she could. Meeting Severus at the river near Spinner's End? Violet made sure to pack a picnic for the three of them with half of it being of Sev's favorite snacks. Noticing a bruise on his cheek that certainly wasn't caused by tripping like he tried to say it was? Violet gave him a candy that she liked to stash away in the pockets sewn into her dresses. In few words to cover many, Violet was unknowingly creating a crush on the Snape child.

At the age of ten, though, did Violet grasp an inkling of her feelings when she noticed Sev's obvious attraction to Lily. She and her sister were walking to the tree by the river that the three of them unspokenly made their hideaway place, when Violet saw Severus waiting for them. Giddy with the thought of meeting her friend that the twin's elder sister greatly disproved of, for a ten year old girl any action of rebellion was exciting, Violet eagerly called out to her friend. Then, it happened. Severus looked up at the sudden call, turned towards them and smiled... at Lily. It wasn't the action itself that caused Violet to freeze in mid-step. No, it was the pure emotion behind it and the ugly grotesque sensation that caused, for just one second, Violet to inexplicably _hate_ her sister. Noticing her sister's pause, Lily stopped as well and inquired if she was alright. Not one to cause others to worry, Violet just put on a bright smile and answered that she just saw a butterfly that looked pretty. Shrugging off her sister's curious action as one that she would normally do, Lily just smiled happily and grasped her sister's hand to skip towards the tree.

**RANDOMSPACEBREAKIGNOREIT**

Fast forward to her eleventh year, Violet was ecstatic when both she and her sister had gotten letters to the school Severus told them about. When a stern-looking witch came to explain to the girl's parents, Violet immediately ran afterwards to the tree by the river without her sister as Lily was preoccupied with going through the twin's closet on what to bring. Sure enough, as if answering her wish to see him, Severus was seated under the tree excitement sparking in his dark eyes.

"Sev!" She called out eagerly and tackled him in a hug, knocking him to the ground with her hovering overhead. "You were right! Are letters came by owls! Actual owls! Oh, they were lovely. Do you think I can get one at that Diagon Alley place? I can't believe we're really going to learn magic!" She rushed out hurriedly. Sev just waited for her to finish with a smirk of amusement on his face. "Do you think I'll fit in? What if we're put into different houses?" Now starting to worry herself, Violet sat back and frowned.

Severus rolled his eyes and sat up from his place on the ground. "You'll be fine, Vi." He stated exasperatedly but put a hand on her arm to reassure her worries. Violet looked up at him and gave one of her dazzling smiles before giving him another hug, this one less exuberant but just if not more meaningful.

"I'm glad you're my friend, Sev." She murmured into his shoulder.

The boy's dark eyes softened and he returned the hug. "I'll always be your friend, Vi."

**RANDOMSPACEBREAKIGNOREIT**

After a couple of weeks of preparing and packing, September first approached quickly and with it came the ride to Hogwarts. Eyes shining with excitement. Violet grasped her sister's hand in the back seat of their family's blue Ford Anglia. The young girl couldn't believe that this was happening to her, it was surreal. Shifting her attention to the hand that wasn't in her sister's, Violet examined the odd stick on her lap.

When the Evans family journeyed to Diagon Alley with the stern witch from before, who happened to be a professor at the school, the last place the family stopped was at Ollivanders. In the shop, a wiry-looking man greeted them and asked who needed a wand. A wand! Violet stood wide-eyed as her sister went first and was measured by a floating measuring tape. Once done with that, the man; Mr. Ollivander, handed Lily a wand and told her to 'give it a wave'. Lily barely even moved her hand before Ollivander snatched it away and gave her another one. This went on until the forth wand, when red and gold sparks flew from the end of the one she was given. With a smile Mr. Ollivander explained the wand he'd given to her. 10¼" willow, swishy; apparently good for charms work. Beaming, Lily sat with her parents and sisters while Violet nervously stood to get measured.

Giving the girl a look, Mr. Ollivander disappeared into the shelves of wands behind the counter. Once measured, the man arose from the depths of boxes and handed her a dark brown wand. Giving the wand a wave, Violet jumped as the vase on one of the far shelves shattered. Needless to say, that wand was quickly taken away. After many, _many_, trial and error; Mr. Ollivander reappeared with a funny look on his face. Handing her an odd looking wand that seemed to be made up out of different types of wood, Violet curiously took the wand. It was an instant rush of... of... something, and a burst of light erupted from the end of the wand. Blinking away the spots in her vision, Violet looked up at Mr. Ollivander who was watching the wand in wonder.

"That's a wand that I'd never thought would get chosen." He muttered.

Violet glanced down at the wand then back up at him. "Why, sir?" She inquired. Mr. Ollivander turned his attention to her, his gaze still holding a sense of wonderment.

"That, my dear girl, was one of the first wands I've ever made." He explained. "Made from not one but three types of wood; Birch, Hawthorn, and Aspen; it's also has the core of unicorn hair. This wand is quite sad as for the meanings but has a bittersweet promise. I'm sure it wouldn't take anyone but the best for it's owner." Mr. Ollivander picked up a dusty-looking box and wrapped up the wand for her.

Violet hadn't responded to that, only staring at he box that held the wand. Even now, weeks later, did she not quite understand much of what the man said. Bittersweet? What was that suppposed to mean? Shaking her head, Violet walked with her sister through Kings Cross Station. The witch from before, Professor McGonagall, told them that the only way to get to the Platform 9¾; was to run through the brick wall that is between platform nine and ten. It took a whole minute of hesitation before Violet could even move to run into the apparently not-so-solid _brick_ wall.

Giving the wall one last look of apprehension and glancing at her sister who still looked like she wouldn't move, Violet shrugged and took a deep breath. Then, without any hesitation, ran for the wall.

**RANDOMSPACEBREAKIGNOREIT**

The platform was covered with families. The Hogwarts Express was a marvelous sight to be held but at the time, all Violet could watch was her twin pleading with their older sister.

"...I'm sorry, Tuney, I'm sorry! Listen-" Lily grabbed Petunia's hand much to the displeasure of the latter. "Maybe once we're there- no listen, Tuney! Maybe once we're there, I'll be able to go to Professor Dumbledore and persuade him to change his mind!" Lily said eagerly.

Petunia, however, had enough. "I don't- want- to -go!" said Petunia and dragged her hand back from Lily's grasp. "You think I want to go to some stupid castle and learn to be a- a-" Petunia's eyes roamed around, taking in all the students and parents. "- you think I want to be a- a freak?" Violet winced, knowing her oldest sister really wanted to go and was jealous of her two youngest sisters.

Lily's eyes filled with tears. "I'm not a freak," Lily said then glanced at Violet. "We're not freaks. That's a horrible thing to say."

"That's where you're going," Petunia continued. "A special school for freaks. You two and that Snape boy... weirdos, that's what you three are. Its' good you're being separated from normal people. It's for our safety."

Lily glanced toward her parents, who were looking around the platform with an air of wholehearted enjoyment, drinking in the scene. But as she turned back to her older sister, her eyes grew cold and she lowered her voice to something fierce.

"You didn't think it was such a freak's school when you wrote to the headmaster and begged him to take you."

Petunia's face turned beet red with anger and embarrassment.

"Beg? I didn't beg!"

"I saw his reply. It was very kind."

"You shouldn't have read-" Whispered Petunia, her face flashing with hurt. "that was my private- how could you-"

Lily gave herself away by glancing toward where Severus stood nearby. Petunia gasped and Violet winced.

"That boy found it! You and that boy have been sneaking in my room!" Petunia accused, anger now covering the hurt.

Lily turned defensive now that Severus was mentioned. "No- not sneaking-" She tried to explain. "Severus saw the envelope, and he couldn't believe a Muggle could have contacted Hogwarts, that's all! He says there must be wizards working undercover in the postal service who take care of-"

"Apparently wizards poke their noses in everywhere!" Petunia interrupted. Her face was now pale rather than flushed. "Freaks!" She spat then stormed over to their parents stood.

Violet shook her head at her two sisters that seemed to be fighting more and more now-a-days. Making sure Lily was okay, Violet then walked over to where her other sister was sulking.

The older girl snapped her head up, ready to start yelling at whoever was bothering her, stopped at the sight of her youngest sister. Violet was always babied by her sisters, being the youngest even if for one it was only by a few minutes. Violet didn't mind the treatment, loving that her family cared about her. So as she stood in front of her older sister, about to leave for a whole year, tears pricked at Violet's bright green eyes. Petunia's scowl softened and she opened her arms as her baby sister embraced her. Violet and her where never as close as Petunia was with Lily back before magic, but when the fighting started Violet became a mediator and was a gentle presence for both.

"I'm gonna miss you, Tuney." Violet whispered. Petunia said nothing, only tightened their hug.

When the train whistled and it was time to go, Violet wasn't the only one close to tears. With one last squeeze, Violet left to board the train.

**RANDOMSPACEBREAKIGNOREIT**

Once aboard the train, Lily and Violet found a compartment where a group of rowdy boys sat. Lily sat with her head resting on the window and a hand in my own. She was always so sad after her fights with Petunia, and Violet could only offer as much comfort as she had to give. Tear tracks marked Lily's face as a clear sign that she'd been crying. As much as Violet's sister liked to act tough, Lily was almost as emotional as Violet; and that was saying something. In the corner of Violet's eye, she watched the compartment's door open and Severus enter. Sitting across from Lily, he observed the twins carefully.

Sparing him a glance, Lily moved her eyes back to out the window. "I don't want to talk to you." She said in a tight voice as Violet gave him a wary look.

"Why not?" Severus questioned.

"Tuney h-hates me. Ecause we saw that letter from Dumbledore." Lily stuttered out. Violet gave her hand a reassuring squeeze.

"So what?"

Violet winced, knowing things were not going to go well.

Lily sent him a glare and her grip on Violet's hand tightened. "So she's my sister!"

"She's only a-" Sev started but cut off seeing the distraught Lily wipe at her eyes. "But we're going!" He said instead, trying to get her excited. Violet let a smile slip onto her face. "This is it! We're off to Hogwarts!"

Lily nodded, still mopping her eyes, but couldn't stop the small smile from forming on her lips.

"You'd better be in Slytherin," said Sev, encouraged that she brightened a little.

"Slytherin?"

One of the boys sharing the compartment, who had ignored the small trio until that point, perked up at the word. The boy in question was a slight boy with black messy hair and glasses. "Who wants to be in Slytherin? I think I'd leave, wouldn't you?" He asked another black haired boy next to him, this one with longer hair- not as long as Severus's but still long and shaggy looking. The boy didn't smile, just shrugged.

"My whole family have been in Slytherin," The shaggy haired boy said.

"Blimey," said the glasses boy, "and I thought you seemed all right!"

The shaggy haired boy grinned. Violet smiled at the two of of them, sensing a strong friendship between the two.

"Maybe I'll break the tradition. Where are you heading, if you got the choice?" The boy asked the glasses wearing one.

Glasses lifted an invisible sword and pretended to point it in the air. "'Gryffindor, where dwell the brave at heart!' Like my dad." Violet leaned forward, slightly interested. When Sev told us about the different houses, Violet hadn't really liked the idea of going to Slytherin but didn't say anything. To her, Gryffindor sounded the most fun. Sev, however, apparently thought differently as he snorted at the boy's words.

Glasses turned to Severus. "Got a problem with that?" Violet sighed, knowing something bad was going to happen.

"No," said Sev, but the sneer in his voice said otherwise. "If you'd rather be brawny than brainy-"

"Where're youhoping to go, seeing as you're neither?" interjected the shaggy haired boy, coming to Glasses's defense. The glasses boy burst out laughing, setting off Lily who had been like me watching the exchange quietly.

Getting up, rather flushed with anger, Lily eyed the two new boys in dislike.

"Come on, Severus, let's find another compartment."

"Ooooo..." The two boys goaded.

As Sev moved to pass, Glasses tried to trip him. "See ya, Snivellus!" The shaggy haired boy called out after Lily and Sev. It was when the compartment door slammed shut did Violet realize that she'd been forgotten... again.

Sighing, Violet leaned her head against the window now sitting in Lily's empty seat. She was too busy looking out the window to notice that the two boys had turned to stare at her.

"What's their problem?" A voice said, shaking Violet out of her thoughts of her always being the forgotten one. Looking up to the faces of the two boys, Violet shifted uncomfortably.

"Sev was the one to tell me and my sister about magic, so she's a little over-protective of him." Violet explained quietly.

The boys nodded and the shaggy haired one gave me a lopsided smile. "So you're a muggle-born, huh?" Violet nodded.

"Well, I'm Sirius Black," The shaggy haired boy introduced. Violet smiled back albeit nervously.

"And I'm James Potter." The glasses boy said. "What's your name?"

Violet sat up straighter, more confident now that she had the two's names. "Violet Evans." She greeted with a grin.

For the whole way to Hogwarts, the three children talked. By the end of the ride, Violet gained two more friends. Maybe Hogwarts won't be so bad after all. With her two new friends, her sister, and Severus; how could anything go wrong?

Apparently, a lot...

* * *

**Hope you like, comment and subscribe please!**


End file.
